Terra's Return multichaptered
by nacnudselacs
Summary: I hope I can edit the summary later on but for now, sorry it's still only one chapter but I actually sort of like it so far. It's rated T because I'm not sure what constitutes bad language and I have no idea what I'm going to do in later chapters.


_Terra's Return_

Hey so since this is my second story it still probably won't be very good, but I'd still like feedback to learn from and all that good stuff. Also, if any of you think of some stuff I write that conflicts with a real teen titans episode, keep it to yourself cause I don't care. Anyway It's probably gonna ramble a little bit again. Oh and also I don't own the Teen Titans co. or any of their branch things. Does anyone know if I have to say that last part? And finally the story part. Sorry it took so long to get to it.

To sort of set up the visuals, the first scene thing is Terra, still in a stupid green, and somewhat dirty and ripped uniform issued to her by the small restaurant she waitresses for, running up to someone's door and knocking, (sort of forcefully as the next stuff shows)

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The echoes of the thunderous noises rang down the hallway of Bruce Wayne's, (I didn't know of any other good adults in the show), relatively small vacation house on the beach. The front was a Roman design with pillars supporting a jutting roof that provided shade on hot days or shelter in bad weather. The rest of the house was also somewhat Romanesque in that it centered around a large courtyard with a reflecting pool in the center. The pool had several comfortable chairs and a long bench surrounding it for reading or just thinking when the weather was pleasant. The back of the house was one long room which had a glass wall facing some jagged rocks and then the ocean; an excellent subject for rich amateur painters with little to do. But at the moment, Bruce wasn't thinking about the beautiful sunset landscape he was planning to paint later on. He was thinking about the strange little girl he found looking up at him when he opened the door of his stylish house. He was thinking in particular about the other girl. The one in black cape with a jewel on her forehead. The one with a cut and bruised face and body who the first strange little girl was carrying. So with all this pent up curiosity, Bruce asked the average question of anyone who opens his or her door to such a sight.

Bruce: Who are you? Who is she? What happened?

Normally the multi-billionaire superhero wouldn't ask so many stupid and seemingly unnecessary questions, but he had lived with Alfred his butler all his life and was feeling a little common and unsure of himself while Alfred was taking a family vacation in England. Also, I'm not that good a dialogue writer.

Tara: (sort of freaked out and talking quickly and loudly) Please I don't know what happened! I didn't mean to! Oh God I don't know how to help her she won't wake up! Can I take her in your house for a little bit? It's raining and I think she might get worse and I don't know what to do!

Bruce: O.K. O.K. calm down and come in. What happened to you two? How long have you been in the rain you're soaked?

Terra walked in starting to stagger under the weight of the other girl (who you should have figured out was Raven) dripping water mud and a little blood on the red brick-like tiles. She carried her to a sturdy low wooden table and collapsed in a chair next to it with her head in her hands and her hair making a curtain around her head.

Bruce: Ummmm hello? O.K. to start with, what's your name kid? Are you O.K.? I mean do you remember?

Terra: My name is….. Terra. And I've done terrible things. (Yah I know I stole the line)

Bruce: O.K. that's nice Terra but what happened? Why is this girl unconscious?

Terra: I have a story for you. It isn't a good story, it's actually pretty sad I guess. But you shouldn't feel sorry for me. And by the time I'm done, you won't. I used to wander from place to place. I got into adventures and I helped people when I could. But I was afraid to stay in one place for too long because I had great but terrible powers. I controlled all the earth, but it could overwhelm me sometimes, and horrible things would happen. I caused earthquakes, rockslides, mudslides, cave-ins, and volcano eruptions. And then, I finally found these kids who were willing to be my friends. I mean my true friends. They cared about me and one of them loved me. Then I let myself be bullied and scared into following the orders of an evil man named Slade. He used me to hurt my friends and even to try to kill them. When I realized what I was doing and tried to stop, it was to late and he had too much control of me. Finally it took everything I had but I stopped him and I was made a part of the earth I was so connected to. And then I got out. I still don't know how I just know that one day I was at school. I had a normal life after that for a while. I knew people at my school. None of them were really my friends, but I had… acquaintances. I got a job at this stupid restaurant. They gave me this uniform. Then one day this girl she indicated Raven came to the mall the restaurant was in and I remembered. I remembered it all. And I guess I sort of snapped. I lifted the ground for miles around I spun and threw it and I couldn't stop. My powers had been bottled up for so long that when they came out, they came out explosively. The ground tumbled and the stones flew and I guess one of them hit her head where it's bleeding. Another hit my leg and I think it broke it she rolled up her jeans to show Bruce a large blue bruise on her shin and then I walked and walked till I got to this house.

Bruce: I…I…I. This girl is getting worse we have to get her to a hospital. He stood and moved to pick Raven up and black lighting wrapped around her as black lights shone from her eyes and mouth. She floated up a few feet above the table and slowly righted herself still floating. Then she turned towards Terra.

Hey I'm going to write some more chapters but this just seemed like a coo place to stop. Anyway, yah comment so maybe I'll become a better writer or something. That or I'll just get to read an email and that's cool too.


End file.
